Welcome to the Family
by sammiches are love
Summary: Sam and Dean are busy chasing demons whether personal or real they face threats everyday. What happens when one of them promises to take care of someone for a friend? Romance genre in later chapters.


Welcoming New Family

_Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. It's belongs to it's respective creators and owners._

_Author's note: ENJOY! and please R&R!_

The younger Winchester snored softly as his head lye against the window of the car. Dean's eyes were wide with sleep sagging at the corner's. They were in northern Minnesota on a case and there were no stops in sight. Dean sighed. If he didn't sleep soon he'd fall asleep at the wheel. He noticed a sign on the side of the road. It read:

_Fireside Inn and Restaurant_

_3 miles ahead_

He smiled at the thought of some food in his surprisingly rumbly stomach. He looked over at his sleeping brother and a grin covered his face. He slammed on the brakes.

"AHHHH!!"

He screamed. Sam shot up quickly and screamed long with him. As soon as Sam realized they weren't crashing into a tree he yelled at his big brother.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

He screamed. Dean shrugged.

"We're coming to a rest stop and I would've had to wake you up eventually."

Dean said and started back down the empty road.

"You know a normal person would have shook me awake or something..."

Sam grumbled.

"Since when have we ever been normal Sam."

Dean said. He'd meant it in a joking manor but it had come out harsher than expected. Sam just looked at him and then turned to watch the long expanse of road and woods ahead of them.

"Where's this supposed rest stop?"

Sam asked a couple minutes later just as the medium sized building came into view. It almost seemed like a cabin if you looked at it from far away but once you got closer you could see that only the older part was made of logs. It had a stained wood sign above the door saying 'Restaurant'. Connected to the log cabin building was a much larger more up to date building.

"There it is."

Dean said pulling the impala into the driveway and coming to a stop in front of the building. He smiled and got out. It was nicer than most of the other places they stayed at least by the looks of the outside. He sighed, breathing in the fresh air, as his brother got out of the car.

"Dean we have to get there by tomarrow..."

Sam said as he looked at the building. Something about it creeped him out. He looked over to Dean to get his brother's reply but Dean was already walking toward the door already. Sam let a small sigh escape him as he followed his brother up to the doors.

The small lobby held some old rustic furniture for people waiting to sit on as well as a fireplace. On the other side of the room there was a more modern clerk's desk. They walked up to the desk and Dean rung the tiny bell. A woman about 30 came out and smiled at them fakely. It was easy to see that they didn't get many customers out in the middle of nowhere.

"Welcome to Fireside Inn."

The woman said looking at them with a look of almost contempt. She was pretty enough but there was something in her eyes that when people saw her they knew not to mess with her. Dean and Sam knew this as well.

"Umm, Hi. Do you have a room for the night?"

Sam asked. The woman's eyebrows furrowed and she looked down at a book on the desk. She flipped through a couple empty pages.

"I'll have to check..."

She muttered and leafed through a couple more pages.

"Yes we do have something for you. How long will you be staying with us?"

She asked and grabbed a pen prepared to write everything down. It was then that Sam noticed that they didn't have any computers or anything technological at least not for paperwork. Sam pointed this out to Dean silently. Dean just shrugged.

"Only for the night if we can help it. We're on a tight schedule."

The woman grimaced at this fact and muttered something about _'no good..'_ to herself and wrote in the book but the boys couldn't understand it. When she looked up to them her face was a smile once again.

"...and your names are?"

"James and Charlie Sherwood."

Dean said looking at her coolly. He'd been giving fake names since he was young. He knew the routine well. The woman shook her head and reached underneath the desk. Pulling out a key, she grinned and handed it to them. Sam took it and noticed that even when she smiled so sweetly her eyes never emptied of their contempt. The woman motioned to a hallway. When she raised her arm he could see a small burn insignia on her left wrist but she lowered her hand quickly.

"My sister is making dinner. It's at 9:00 P.M. on the dot. Don't be late if you want to eat. Then I will give you your reading."

"Reading?"

Dean inquisited. She raised her eyebrow.

"That's why your here right? No one ever comes here unless they want their fortune told. I'm famous for it."

She said and disappeared behind a door. They walked toward the hallway she'd pointed out and found their room practically right away. There weren't many rooms to choose from. As soon as the door was closed Sam turned to his brother.

"Okay that was only a little creepy."

"What are you talking about?"

Dean said and pealed his coat off lying it on the bed.

"Did you see the look in her eyes, or the thing burned on her wrist, or maybe how upset she was with the fact we were only staying for one day, or maybe the fact that she wanted to read our futures?"

Sam said.

"Umm, all this huntin' has got you paranoid little brother. It's a gimmick to get more customers... God knows this place could use 'em."

Dean said and plopped down on his bed. It was 8:30. They still had a good half hour before dinner.

"Dean I don't know I just get this feeling."

Sam said plopping onto the other bed.

"OH! Another one of your feelings! Then there must be something going on? Why don't we save ourselves the trouble and kill the middle aged woman now?"

"Well you know as well as me that when I get feelings it usually means trouble! And she's only like 30. How is that middle aged? It's only because the cutoff for your girlfriends is twenty. Or I mean your one night stands."

"At least I'm not still hanging on to something that happened so long ago!"

Dean yelled. Sam had had it. He opened the door out to the hallway and stepped outside the room. He pressed his back against the wall and sunk to the floor and kicked the wall opposite himself.

"Damn it..."

He muttered under his breath. Things just weren't going well with him and his brother. It was a constant string of fights and tension. It had been that way since.. well since John's death. Sam put his hands on his forehead and breathed in deeply. He needed to cool down. He wasn't going to apologize but he didn't need to drag anymore people into his family issues.

"Sir?"

A meek voice said from around the corner. Sam looked up at where the voice had come from. Nobody stood there, but he guessed it could be from around the corner in the hall that led to the lobby.

"Yeah?"

He said moodily not really wanting to speak to anyone.

"What are you doing?"

The woman's voice from before yelled. He heard a yelp and stood to see what was going on.

"You know you aren't supposed to be seen by the customers. That was the agreement! You aren't allowed to talk to them! Now go back to the kitchen and finish dinner!... and if I find anyone around that corner I'll hurt her more! "

"How many more?"

The meek voice from before asked in desperation.

"Until the hunger ends!"

Sam's eyes widened and he quickly slid back into the room. The woman's head popped out around the corner and her eyes darted from one end of the hallway to the other. Once satisfied she turned to go ring the dinner bell. After all her guests were going to need the energy.

Sam hurried into the room and looked at his brother. Dean wasn't upset any longer but the tension still hung like a dark cloud in the air. Sam walked over to him.

"She's doing something..."

"What?"

Dean asked but was cut off by a shrill sound. It was a bell or some type of buzzer thing. Then there was a knock on the door. Sam looked at the door as Dean answered it. The woman from before smiled at them.

"James and Charlie dinner is ready if you'll follow me."

Dean hurried out of the room in the direction of the kitchen. The woman smiled at him and Sam slowly walked toward the door and out into the hall. The woman closed the door sharply behind herself. Sam didn't trust her standing behind him so he quickly caught up with his brother.

"What were you gonna say before?"

Dean asked.

"I'll tell you after dinner."

Sam said scowling.

Dinner had been eaten with much hesitated silence. The food was delicious but only the woman sat and ate with them. When asked to the whereabouts of her sister, the woman smiled giddily and just kept eating as though it was a secret she could never share. The made small talk but Sam's distress toward the woman drove any talk into the ground. Sam stood up and rubbed his stomach trying to be convincing.

"I'm full. I guess I'll just head to bed. DEAN... are you going to bed TOO?"

He said emphasizing the words.

"NO!"

The woman said shooting out of her chair. Her hands rested on the table gently but her eyes burning.

"I will give you your reading before bed!"

She left her dishes as well as theirs on the table and motioned for them to follow her. _'Her sister would clean it up.' _She explained as they walked. Dean and Sam exchanged looks. Their best bet was just going with the flow. They followed her into a dark room. She motioned for them to sit around a table and they did as told. After they sat down a girl in black entered the room. She set a silver tray with tea on it in front of them. Then she picked up one of the cups and carried it over to their hostess.

"Ah! you stupid idiot! Is there anything you can do right?"

The woman exclaimed as the girl went to flip up the black vail concealing her face to help the distressed woman.

"NO!"

The hostess screamed stopping the girls hand.

"You know better!"

She said. It was then that she remembered the two brothers.

"...than to spill tea on me!"

She tacked on to the end of the sentence.

"I'll clean it up and change. You sit down over there and don't bug the nice people."

It sounded as though she was speaking with a 3 year old. While, even though he couldn't see her face, Sam knew she was in her late teens, early twenties or just really developed. Sam blocked the thoughts of the strange girl from his head for a moment. Dean looked at him. He know realized that something wasn't right but Sam knew he'd never admit that Sam's feeling was right, at least not to Sam. Sam stood up and paced the room. The girl stood and walked quickly over to him. She tore off her vail and looked at him with watery light blue eyes.

"You need to leave here! You're not strong enough for her!"

She said touching Sam's arm. Her eyes widened and she stepped back as she looked at him in horror. Then her expression changed to joy.

"Woah! I get it! You're trying to scare us!"

Dean said and stood walking toward her.

"Well trust us it takes a hell of a lot more than two women to scare me or my brother."

Dean said crossing his arms thinking he'd figured the two out.

"Yes well it probably would for Sam and Dean Winchester."

She said and looked at him defiantly.

"We didn't give you those names."

Sam said looking at her partially suprised but otherwise shocked.

"You didn't have to."


End file.
